That Imponderable Year
by peaty
Summary: Ulquiorra's world comes crashing down when he finds out he only has one year left to live. If he's lucky. This is the story  of how a dying man and a lost one come together and take a crack at life. Yaoi. GrimmUlqui.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Yeah.

Warning: This is yaoi (or shounen ai) so don't flame me. You will be laughed at vigorously.

AN: Bah! This took forever. I kept rewriting it, but now I'm happy with it. The lyrics are from Hospital Flowers by Owl City. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>That Imponderable Year<strong>

**Chapter One: Hospital Flowers**

_#####_  
><em>I survived a dreadful accident<br>in the car crash of the century  
>My shattered hopes collapsed on cold cement<br>But in the back of the ambulance  
>I'd never felt so content<em>

#####

It was a Tuesday morning when Ulquiorra learned he was going to die. It almost didn't seem real. But the way his mother broke down and cried at the news was certainly real. Slowly the panic and fear rose inside of him. It suffocated and consumed him. _I am going to die_. Ulquiorra isn't stupid. He knew he was going to die eventually-everyone will. But he's only nineteen. Way to young to die. What about college or getting married? What about his mother? Who will take care of her? His father surely isn't there to do it.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Schiffer but you only have one year left to live…if you're lucky."_

The doctor's words flashed in his mind. Only 365 days. If he was lucky. He held on to his mother tighter and watched as their world crumbled around them.

On Wednesday-364 days left-Ulquiorra met the love of his life. Only he didn't know it yet. Neither of them did. He was sitting at a window seat inside his favorite coffee shop and had been thinking about his life so far; what has he accomplished? Absolutely nothing. Who's going to miss him besides his mother? No one. What's he going to be remembered by? Nothing. With a distressed sigh he stood from his table and left the shop. This is where things get a little fuzzy.

Ulquiorra only remembered the soft click of the door shutting behind him before stepping out onto the street. He was suddenly crashed into and knocked on the ground. His head slammed against the street sending a sharp stab of pain throughout his body. He felt a warm liquid slowly descend from his forehead and only one thought ran through his mind. _Does the world really have it out for me that bad?_ Apparently a year is far too short.

"Oh _shit_. I killed him. I'm so fucked. Shit, shit, _shit_." Ulquiorra tried to sit up and tell the panicking person that his is most certainly _not_ dead. Not yet anyways.

"Oh my God! Is he dead?" Someone shouted. Ulquiorra ignored them and the other screams of random bystanders. He groaned in pain and finally managed to sit up.

"Oh good. You're not dead. I don't want to go to prison just yet." Ulquiorra glared at his almost killer. He didn't seem to care about Ulquiorra's well being at all. He was picking up his motorcycle, which is the object that had slammed into Ulquiorra.

"I don't have my license on me." He continued. "You wouldn't mind keeping this quiet would you?" The man ran his fingers through blue hair and clutched his arm which had an ugly cut.

Normally Ulquiorra would have flipped his shit and most certainly gone to the police. But…he is going to die to 364 days. Wouldn't he just be wasting everyone's time? So he reluctantly mumbled,

"Whatever." That caught the guy by surprise.

"What? That's it? You're not gonna even put up a fight?"

"No."

"Don't you want me to at least take you to a hospital?"

"With your driving skills? No thanks. Besides, there's no point." Ulquiorra groaned again at the violent throbbing in his head.

"No point? You might have a concussion!"

"Just help me up will you?" He asked, holding out his hand. After tugging blue hair in what could have been distress or anger he finally took Ulquiorra's hand.

"You're positive you don't want me to take you to a hospital?" He insisted while bringing Ulquiorra to his feet.

"Yes."

"Well I can't just walk away after nearly killing you." Irritated, Ulquiorra set about insulting the man to get him to go away.

"I figured even you could take a hint but I guess that is way too much to assume. So I'll tell you straight out. Go away." The man's face scrunched up in obvious anger.

"Fuck you." He said, venom dripping from his words.

"As if I'd stoop that low. Keep dreaming."

"What the hell? What did I ever do to you?" Ulquiorra gave him a look that clearly said; _please tell me you're joking_. "Whatever. Fuck you."

"Didn't we _just_ go over that? You really need to expand your vocabulary." The man threw up his hands in anger and hopped back on his bike. Without another word said between the two, he sped off making sure to flip Ulquiorra off in the process.

Ulquiorra dusted himself off, still ignoring the hurt that was burning throughout his body and gazes of by standers. Usually he'd be pissed off and moody after a situation like that. But right now? Right now there is a huge smile on his face that isn't going anywhere soon.

_#####_

_A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me  
>And now my vision can render this scene<br>A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
>Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency.<em>

_#####_


	2. Chapter 2

**That Imponderable Year**  
><strong>Chapter Two: The Second Meeting<strong>

_#####  
><em>_"__If you do not know it, then I shall enlighten you.  
>This is the form of true despair.<em>_"_  
>#####<p>

It was exactly two weeks later that Ulquiorra saw his almost-killer again. He was sitting in the back of the coffee shop when a certain blue haired man walked in. Ulquiorra quietly watched as he ordered and then took a seat by the window. The very same one Ulquiorra himself sat in all those days ago. He vaguely wondered if he could leave without being noticed. Not likely.

Still unnoticed, Ulquiorra continued to watch. His almost-killer had leaned back in his chair; arms crossed over his chest, and closed his eyes. What are the odds that _that_ guy would be here the same time as Ulquiorra? Fate obviously hated him. He went back to studying the man, noting his relaxed position and carefree expression. Ulquiorra's eyes travelled across the man's body, stopping on the tiny sliver of skin exposed as the man stretched.

Ulquiorra snapped his eyes back up to the mans face, only to be met with violent blue eyes laced with confusion, staring into his own eyes. Ulquiorra watched as he stood up and walked towards him, never breaking eye contact.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is a public place so get over yourself. I'm not stalking you."

"You are such an _asshole_." He stated-rather bluntly-taking the seat across from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra merely rolled his eyes; bringing his coffee to his lips. "And your point is?"

Ignoring the sneer completely, he asked, "Hey, what's you name?"

Ulquiorra frowned. Should he start a new relationship even though he's going to die in roughly 349 days? But surely there's no harm in simply offering his name. It doesn't mean he'd ever have to see this striking blue haired guy again.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yeah? I'm Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked while Ulquiorra went back to sipping his coffee. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"I'm listening." The _but I probably wont answer_ was evident in his voice.

"You had said that there's no point in taking you to a hospital. Why?" Ulquiorra's frown deepened when he realized what Grimmjow was getting at.

"You think I stepped out in front of your motorcycle on purpose."

"Why else would you refuse to go to a hospital? Did you ever think about how I'd feel if I actually killed you? What about your friends and family?" Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched at Grimmjow's angry retort. Who was he to make such assumptions?

"I'm not suicidal." _But I _am_ dying._

"Then why the hell did you walk in front-"

"There's a reason it's called an accident asshole. Back off. If anything it's your own driving skills that are questionable. Not my desire to live." Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a shrill ringing noise. Ulquiorra shuffled around in his coat pocket before retrieving an out of date cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_ The voice was panicked.

"At the coffee shop. Why?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She's worried. What if the doctors had been wrong? What if he had way less than a year to live? What if he only had a couple of days? What if he dropped dead right now? But of course she didn't say all of that.

_"I just…I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"They said I have a year, mom. I'm not going anywhere just yet." He mumbled casting a glance at Grimmjow who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping.

_"The doctors could be wrong. You-you might…"_ He sighed. It was obvious where this is headed and there's only one way to calm her down when she got like this.

"I'll be home in ten minuets okay?"

_"Oh no, you don't have to-"_

"Ten minuets." He repeated before hanging up. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he stood up from the table.

"You're leaving in a year?" Grimmjow asked.

"Something like that."

_#####_

"_Kill me. Quickly. I no longer have the strength to walk._

_If you do not cut me down now, then this fight will remain forever unsettled._"

#####

* * *

><p>AN: The quotes are said by Ulquiorra sometime in the mangaanime. So this was kinda a filler...sorry about that 0-0; But next chapter you learn more about Grimmjow!

To the anon reviewer **y**: So uh...that review blew my mind. O_o and the whole Ulquiorra dying thing...yeah it makes me sad too (QAQ - me after writing the first chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**That Imponderable Year**

**Chapter Three: Oh Glory**

_#####  
>If I wake in the morning<br>I only need two more miracles to be a saint  
>Everything I promised everyone I'd be<br>Well I just ain't_  
><em>#####<em>

A loud-and rather annoying-ringing sound awoke Grimmjow. An…odd feeling rose inside of him as he opened his eyes. He had this weird feeling that he couldn't quite place. It was unusual, foreign, something he didn't like at all. He glanced back at his clock for the time before reaching out to turn the blaring noise off. It's only eight in the morning. Plenty of time before his class started.

He stumbled into his small, cramped kitchen after taking care of his daily hygienic needs, in search for some food. After his cabinets revealed empty space he wondered if he could just go without breakfast. His stomach protested loudly at that. A sudden shrill ringing noise erupted from his back pocket. Knowing exactly who's calling, he answered saying, "One month. Give me thirty days and I'll have the rent by then."

"Grimmjow," His landlord sighed. "I can't keep letting you off the hook. I need the money _now_."

"One month."

"If that money isn't in my hand in exactly thirty days-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out of here."

"Just have my money." Grinning, Grimmjow hung up and grabbed his keys and coat. He was off to find some food and hopefully a job. The money his parents had given him is running out fast, but he'd be damned if he was going to ask them for more.

Grimmjow's parents. They're well off people; filthy rich thanks to Grimmjow's father. But he wasn't a typical business type dad. He was around for every birthday, anniversary, and graduation. But he might as well have not shown up. Grimmjow and his father hardly knew each other and what little relationship they had was completely demolished when everyone found out that Grimmjow is gay.

But Grimmjow's mother? She didn't care at all that he liked guys. She actually didn't care about Grimmjow at all. Never did, never will. They can't stand each other because she's a bitch so them being in the same room together is laughable and just an overall stupid idea. And so Grimmjow left at seventeen. His parents had stopped putting money in his bank account when he left, but they hadn't taken any money out either. There wasn't anything holding him back from leaving. So he did, without a glance back. But college is expensive and before he knew it, the money was almost gone. Asking his parents (or anyone else) for money is like admitting fucking defeat. Which is something he sure as hell is never doing.

#####

Grimmjow had actually ended up at that café believe it or not. He ordered a muffin (because they're fucking delicious) and coffee (extra caramel). He looked around, as if Ulquiorra would magically appear. But of course there was no trace of him. Odds are, Grimmjow would never see him again. Especially if he was going somewhere in a year. The woman-his mom-had seemed pretty fucking upset so he might be going somewhere far away. But why did Grimmjow even want to see him in the first place? Ulquiorra is rude as hell and pretty much horrible company. How can anyone stand him? But then again Grimmjow couldn't really _blame_ him. Being run over by a motorcycle probably isn't any fun.

Sighing, he glanced out the window. His eyes came across a white sign that's hanging up. The bold red letters seemed to solve a great deal of his problems. Who knew two words could do that? Three guess as to who now not only has a job, but also a good chance of seeing Ulquiorra again.

_#####  
>Lately it seems like,<br>Everybody's sick, everybody's died  
>Build myself a wall up on happy highs<br>Know in my heart that my head is lying_  
><em>#####<em>

* * *

><p>AN: The song is Oh Glory by Panic! At The Disco. A lovely band by the way. There you go, a crap load of info on Grimmjow. I was thinking of putting in short Grimmjow POV chapters every once in a while like this one. Should I do that? And yeah, I noticed many of you don't want Ulquiorra to die. I'm not going to say if he lives or not, you'll just have to keep reading and find out for yourself ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**That Imponderable Year**

**Chapter Four: Leave Out All The Rest**

_#####  
>I woke with this fear. What am I leaving,<br>When I'm done here? So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know, when my time comes<br>Forget the wrong that I've done  
>Help me leave behind some<br>Reasons to be missed  
>#####<em>

The third unintentional meeting between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow took place when Ulquiorra only had 345 days left. His whole life is spiraling and crumbling down right before his very eyes. It really wouldn't be that bad if he didn't know _when_. Why couldn't he just not wake up one day? But no, life doesn't work like that. It never does what you expected it to. And then there's that annoying prick, Grimmjow, who nearly killed him. Don't even get him started on that.

Cursing at the world, Ulquiorra pushed open the coffee shop door. But because the entire universe hates his guts, the one person Ulquiorra _didn't_ want to see is also here. Frowning, he walked up to the counter.

"You work here?"

Grimmjow smirked, his blue eyes growing brighter. "For a couple of days now. I _knew_ I'd see you again."

"You're stalking me."

"What? Why the hell would anyone want to do that? No, I just needed a job and the place you happen to frequent-"

"Just make me some coffee. Black." Grimmjow's face scrunched up.

"Black? That's fucking disgusting." Even so, he moved to make it. Ulquiorra's ever present frown deepened as he watched Grimmjow work. They were never supposed to see each other again. This whole situation just screamed disaster.

"So…about you leaving in a year. Where are you going? Somewhere far?"

"Very far."

"Yeah, but where?"

"That's none of your concern." He rolled his eyes and handed Ulquiorra his coffee. Ulquiorra made to leave but hesitated.

"Yes?" Grimmjow asked.

"We can't do this."

Grimmjow frowned and leaned against the counter. "Can't do what?"

"It's not good for me to start meeting new people. Not when I'm-" He cut off, regretting his words. Because now Grimmjow is going to ask-

"When you what?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He turned around, intending to walk out the store.

"See the problem with that," Grimmjow called out. "Is that I don't forget easily."  
>"Then I guess you'll just have to learn." Ulquiorra retorted before leaving the café.<p>

#####

Ulquiorra couldn't help himself. He went back to that godforsaken coffee shop the next day. It's just that he couldn't get Grimmjow (who seemed to show up everywhere) out of his head.

"Black right?" And he had the nerve to _smirk_, as if he knew Ulquiorra practically came back against his will.

"Yes."

"That'll be four dollars and six cents." That's it? That's all he had to say? Would Ulquiorra actually not have to suffer under forced conversation?

Ulquiorra paid; perfectly content with how the world was treating him today. Until he had his coffee in his hands that is. Well, at least now he knew why Grimmjow was smirking. There stuck between the styrofoam cup and the cardboard cup sleeve was a slip of paper. Not just _any _paper. One with Grimmjow's number on it.

#####

The first time Ulquiorra called Grimmjow, it was four days after he got the number. He had spent the past 48 hours convincing himself that calling Grimmjow wouldn't result in a disaster that would rival an apocalypse. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Are you aware of how fucking early it is?" Ulquiorra glanced at his living room clock.

"It's only nine."

"Ulquiorra?" His voice sounded more alert.

"The one and only."

"Give me a break. I didn't think you'd actually call." There was a lot of shifting around and Ulquiorra thought he even heard a _meowing_ on the other line.

"Do you have a cat?"

"I found him hanging around my apartment a few days ago so I took him in. Although I'm starting to wish I didn't because he's a fucking _demon_ cat." Before he could respond, Grimmjow was already asking, "What are you doing later today?"

"That depends on what you're trying to get me to do."  
>"Come see a movie with me."<p>

"No. I'm busy."

"What if I pay _and_ let you pick the movie?" Ulquiorra weighed his options. Sit here and watch the hands on the clock move or go see a movie…with Grimmjow.

"Fine. But you're paying for snacks too."

#####

The first time Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went out together was later that day at six o'clock. They met up at the nearest cinema, settled on a movie, and were currently watching previews.

"So," Grimmjow smiled smugly, which looked awfully mischievous to Ulquiorra.

"What?"  
>"This is a date isn't it?"<p>

"Absolutely not."

"It's a fucking date and you know it. I even paid for everything." Ulquiorra cursed because he was _right_. Then he cursed again because he didn't actually _mind_ that this is a date.

"Whatever." Grimmjow's smile turned into a grin and he focused back on the screen as the movie started.

When the movie let out Grimmjow was quick to offer Ulquiorra a ride home. But Ulquiorra answered with, "Please tell me you're joking. There is absolutely no way I'm riding that thing with _you_ driving." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"You're still mad about that?"

"You nearly killed me."

"That's all in the past. Now come on and get on the bike." And Ulquiorra-for the life of him-will never be able to explain what compelled him to hop on the motorcycle, right behind Grimmjow. He was handed a helmet and told to "Hold on tight." He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's torso and leaned his head on Grimmjow's back.

The roar of the motorcycle blared in his ears as he told (yelled really) Grimmjow where he lived. The next thing he knew, he was all but flying down the street, whizzing past cars. He now perfectly understood why Grimmjow owned a motorcycle.

Ulquiorra squeezed his eyes shut, held on tighter to Grimmjow and swore he'd never forget this.

Not even when he only had one day left.

_#####  
>Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest<br>Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
>Pretending someone else can come<br>And save me from myself  
>#####<em>

* * *

><p>AN: What a downer that ending is huh? The song is Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Oh I almost forgot. There <strong>will<strong> be Grimmjow POVs every once in a while. Yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**That Imponderable Year**

**Chapter Five: The Messenger**

_#####  
>When life leaves us blind<br>Love keeps us kind  
>It keeps us kind<br>When you've suffered enough  
>And your spirit is breaking<br>You're growing desperate from the fight_  
>#####<p>

They stood outside Ulquiorra's house. With his hand on the door, he looked up at Grimmjow. Ice blue eyes connected with green ones and his breath hitched as Grimmjow leaned in. He closed his eyes and waited for the distance between them to close. The front door suddenly burst open, causing him to jump away.

"Ulquiorra? I heard you arrive but you never came in." His mother looked over to Grimmjow. "Who's this?" She gestured to the grinning man.

"This is Grimmjow." She smiled at him and her eyes lit up. She just knew. He's it. He's the one. It was the way he looked at her soon. The same way her husband had looked at her before he died.

#####

A lot of things happened the afternoon that Grimmjow learned that Ulquiorra is going to die. But the day actually started out quite simple. Ulquiorra was eating a bowl of cereal when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Come over."

"What? Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "And you can't do that over the phone."

"Would you just get the hell over here?" Sensing that something was wrong, he replied,

"Fine. Give me your address."

While standing outside Grimmjow's door Ulquiorra checked his mental countdown. 338 days. He's known Grimmjow for almost a month now and he still didn't know. Whether Ulquiorra liked it or not Grimmjow isn't going anywhere. He'd have to be told that Ulquiorra is the one who won't be sticking around sometime soon.

Giving the door a quick rasp, he waited for it to open. A few seconds later it revealed a rather distressed Grimmjow. He opened the door wider to let the smaller raven haired man in. There is obviously something wrong. He would be a fool to not realize it.

"We need to talk." Four words that can mean anything. With the serious tone Grimmjow was using them in, it probably wasn't anything good. They each took a seat in the small and cramped kitchen.

"Before I left your house, your mother took me aside and…she told me I should be careful." Ah, so that's what this is about. "She said that you have something serious happening to you. Something I should know if I'm going to stick around." Tension hung heavy in the air as Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra. Not once while he was talking had his gaze wavered.

"Did she tell you?"

"No. She wanted you to tell me. I knew before she said anything to me that something was up. I'm guessing it's about you leaving in a year?"

"I was considering telling you, it _is_ something you should know." He looked at Grimmjow, analyzing his reaction thus far. "It's much more complicated then that. I'm not just leaving in a year. I'm actually…I'm dying. And…a year…that's my deadline." And it hit him like a ton of bricks. Before he was just upset because he hadn't really _done_ anything in his life. He had accepted it. But now…he will be _dead_ in 338 days. Maybe even sooner. And it took just now to realize that he isn't okay with it.

His revelation had caused him to fail to notice Grimmjow standing from his seat and kneeling beside him. It wasn't until Grimmjow had put his hands on both sides of Ulquiorra's face and was kissing him did he snap out of his head. And he kissed back like there was no tomorrow. For all he knew, there might not even be a next month.

#####

I love you. Three words that mean a lot. Ulquiorra didn't take those words lightly. He's only told his parents those words. No one else. Not until Grimmjow came along that is. Ulquiorra's countdown reminded him that he had 278 days, which meant that it's been a month since he told Grimmjow. If Ulquiorra was being honest with himself, he'd say he never expected Grimmjow to stay. But the fact that he knew he was setting himself up for a sad ending and still stayed meant everything to Ulquiorra.

So when they stood outside Ulquiorra's house-next to the motorcycle-and Grimmjow had looked Ulquiorra right in the eyes and said, "I love you." with no hesitation, he had no problem saying those heartfelt words right back.

Grimmjow 

Grimmjow had never wanted to scream "Fuck you!" to the world more than he did right now. He hated how bad things always happened to the innocent people. It had only been seven months but he couldn't even begin imagine life without Ulquiorra.

He frustratingly ran his hands through his hair and stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair just as a nurse announced, "You can come in now." He stepped pass her, not even acknowledging her presence. He stepped inside the room and looked at the only conscious person.

"How is he?"

Three months earlier

_Grimmjow glanced at the clock. Three fifteen. It was unlike Ulquiorra to be this late. He sighed and looked at the black coffee crowing cold across from him. Five minuets later Ulquiorra finally arrived, apologizing for being so late. _

_"Sorry, sorry. I'm just not feeling well. I almost hacked up a lung on my way here." But Grimmjow frowned, noting how much paler Ulquiorra looked._

_ His eyes widened as the black haired man quickly brought his hands to his mouth and sprinted to the restroom. When Grimmjow burst in behind him, he found Ulquiorra bent over the sink. One look at what he was hurling and Grimmjow dialed 911 while streaming curses under his breath._

_"911 what's your-"_

_"I need an ambulance!" He looked back over to Ulquiorra. "Shit! He won't stop throwing up blood!"_

Present time

"He's doing better than earlier. Actually, he should be waking up pretty soon."

"They had to drug him because he couldn't sleep." It wasn't a question.

"I'm going to step out for a bit to get something to eat." She gave Ulquiorra one last glance before leaving. Sighing, Grimmjow took her seat and waited for Ulquiorra to wake up.

_#####  
>Remember you're loved<br>And you always will be  
>This melody will bring you right back home<br>When life leaves us blind  
>Love keeps us kind<br>When life leaves us blind  
>Love keeps us kind<br>#####_

* * *

><p>AN: The song is The Messenger by Linkin Park.<p>

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter just did not want to be written. I'll try to update at least once a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Imponderable Year**

**Chapter Six: Waiting For The End**

_#####  
>Waiting for the end to come<br>Wishing I had strength to stand  
>This is not what I had planned It's out of my control<br>#####_

Ulquiorra woke up to the beeping of a heart monitor and the dull tone of the TV. To his left sat Grimmjow with his head resting on his hand; sound asleep. He sighed and wondered what day it is. Ulquiorra could honestly say that he isn't that surprised about waking up in a hospital. He'd been feeling terrible for weeks. His movements were slow, he was constantly coughing and always had a slight fever. He couldn't shake the horrible truth. He was dying.

Now he's gotten Grimmjow involved. Grimmjow is cocky, loud, brash, and…amazing. But to imagine leaving him behind? It's such a sickening thought.

"Ulquiorra?" his green eyes snap to bright blue ones. There is a small and tired grin on Grimmjow's face. "You're finally awake."  
>"How long have I been here?" The smile fades. He knows the question Ulquiorra really wants to know.<p>

"38 days left." He frowns. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"And so you wait until you're fucking chucking up blood-" He cuts off as the door clicks open and Ulquiorra's mother walks in. Her face lights up at her son's conscious form and moves to hug him, not taking notice of the clearly pissed off look on Grimmjow's face.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" She smiles. "Wait right here, I'm going to go get the doctor." As soon as she leaves the room Ulquiorra sneaks a glance at Grimmjow. Still pissed.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He offers. The angry man made an annoyed sound and said, "Just don't ever let it happen again." Ulquiorra smiled the smallest of smiles knowing Grimmjow isn't as mad as he acts.

The raven haired man's thoughts proved right when Grimmjow leaned over the bed to kiss him. The door slowly creaked open as they pulled apart and Grimmjow sat back down in his seat. The doctor stepped in smiling with Ulquiorra's mother right behind her. She had shoulder length brown hair and a no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Fisher." Ulquiorra nodded as she continued talking. "I'm going to get right to business. Things aren't looking to good. You really shouldn't push yourself to the point of vomiting blood." Ulquiorra ignored the _I-told-you-so_ look on Grimmjow's face. "You're symptoms include slow muscle movement, fever, insomnia, loss of sight, hearing, and control of muscles. Then there's also the throwing up of blood. But I guess you're somewhat lucky. You probably don't have to worry about becoming blind or deaf."

"I take it I won't be going home anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not." He didn't bother to respond. "Well, I'll be back later to check up on you."

#####

Ulquiorra figured he wasn't so lucky. Because the next week was absolute _hell_. It was so bad that Grimmjow wouldn't leave the room at all except for when he had to pee. Throwing up blood became normal, everything was always too quiet, and he became so weak that taking a step was almost like running a marathon. Then add on the fact that because Grimmjow was always at the hospital he was never at work which got him fired. Therefore he had little to no income. He knew he wasn't going to make rent this month _or_ the next. In short, life isn't so great for either one of them.

Ulquiorra reached for a bucket as he felt metallic tasting bile rise up in his throat. When he was finished emptying his stomach, he heard Grimmjow quietly say his name.

"Yes?"

"You only have a month left."  
>Pause. "I know."<p>

"I wanted to make sure that you knew-I want you to-" He cut off clearly frustrated that he couldn't get what he wanted to say out right. "You need to know that I don't regret meeting you; that I don't care if I end up homeless because I spend all my time here…because I love you. Even when you-even when you aren't here anymore; I'll still love you." Ulquiorra open his mouth to respond when a nurse walked in and completely ruined the moment. The nurse asked how he was doing (fine), if Grimmjow was staying another night (yes), and cleaned out his bucket. When they were alone again he finally responded.

"I don't regret meeting you either…and I'm glad I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you."

#####

A month passed far to fast. But Ulquiorra was still alive-although he looked like a living corpse. He was so skinny his ribcage poked out, he had trouble hearing, and couldn't even lift up his head. His doctor had said how surprised she was that he was still alive and breathing multiple times.

It was day 356 that Grimmjow was awakened by a dull continues beep. He slowly opened his eyes and wondered what the hell was going on. His hand flew to his mouth and his heart started to thud violently in his chest. The dull beep? It was the heart monitor.

Ulquiorra's heart just stopped beating.

_#####_  
>Flying at the speed of light<br>Thoughts were spinning in my head  
>So many things were left unsaid<br>It's hard to let you go_  
>Sitting in an empty room<br>Trying to forget the past  
>This was never meant to last<br>I wish it wasn't so  
>#####<em>

* * *

><p>AN: The song is another Linkin Park one called Waiting For The End.<p>

I'm SO SORRY for the wait! I know I said I'd try and update at least once a week but I got so busy (lame excuse, i know)! D:  
>THIS IS NOT THE END. There is <strong>one<strong> chapter left. The epilogue_. _I might make my next project a huge Grimmjow/Ulquiorra drabble series thing. If I do that I'd write just about all plot suggestions. So whatever you guys wanna see, I'll write it. But probably not lemons. I'm absolutely **terrible** at those. Sorry._  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**That Imponderable Year**

**Chapter Seven: A Daydream Away**

_#####  
>I wish you could see your face right now<br>'Cause you're grinning like a fool  
>Doesn't matter when we get back<br>To doing what we do  
>'Cause right now could last forever<br>Just as long as I'm with you  
>#####<em>

The funeral took place in a small church. There weren't many people there-just family and Grimmjow. But the normally loud man didn't say much. Instead of talking he was thinking. His thoughts were centered on Ulquiorra of course. Grimmjow wondered why he felt so…out of it. Nothing had _really_ changed. The world was still spinning. It wasn't like he expected a statue in Ulquiorra's honor or a street named after him.

He sighed, closed his bloodshot eyes, and thought of the casket. It was made out of smooth black wood and decorated with pale blue flowers. Fuck, he was glad it hadn't been an open-casket funeral. His eyes opened and traveled to the gravestone.

_Ulquiorra Ciffer  
>Beloved son and friend<br>1992-2011_

What is he going to do with himself now that Ulquiorra's gone? He'd never really thought about it. Would he eventually…find someone else? No. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking that. Would he go back to his life before Ulquiorra? But that isn't really…a likable thought. Really, what would he do with no money or place to sleep?

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Grimmjow brought out his last cancer stick –having already smoked the whole pack in the last day. He crouched down; touching the smooth stone with the tip of his fingers. Hearing a chuckle behind him, Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra's mother.

"Why am I not surprised to see you still here?" She frowned at the cigarette between his fingers.

"I didn't know you smoked." He smiled and took a long drag.

"Only in moments of stress."

"If he caught you smoking, he'd throw a fit." Grimmjow grimaced and let more smoke out of his lungs.

"How did you do it?" She gave a small smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Ulquiorra was only a kid when his father died. He must've been…seven. He kept asking 'when's dad coming home?' I couldn't bear to tell him the answer.

"However, one day I realized that I couldn't continue living like I did-I was an alcoholic. But knowing that Ulquiorra depended on me-that's what got me through it in the end. He needed me and I couldn't abandon him. So I checked into rehab."

"Ulquiorra was the only person who actually gave a shit about me. Now that he's gone…I just don't know what to fucking do with myself."

"Surely your parents-"

"Are fucking assholes."

"Language."

"Sorry."  
>"Grimmjow, you have your whole <em>life <em>ahead of you. You'll figure out what to do so stop worrying."

But how could he, knowing that he'd be on the streets tonight?

"Thanks." Empty words that weren't true.

#####

Years after that day Grimmjow would have loved to say he's moved on. But of course he hasn't. He doesn't think he ever will. Grimmjow has gotten his life together though. He moved to the city, got a job, and was almost happy. People now knew him as a cold bastard who swears to much. But hey, that's what happens when life screws you over and kills the only person you ever cared about. All you can do is get back up, flip the entire world off, and merely exist.

**Fin**

_#####  
>I would drink a little too much<br>And you'd offer me a ride I would offer you a t-shirt  
>And you would stay another night<br>You're just a daydream away  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you<br>Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose  
>We never stood a chance out there<br>Shooting love in real-time  
>#####<em>

* * *

><p>AN: A Daydream Away by All Time Low<p>

QAQ  
>So. That's it. The end. This whole fic is a bucket load of SAD. But thanks for sticking with me till the end! I hope you enjoyed the ride.<br>Next up is a series of one-shots which will be inspired by YOU the readers. Just tell me what you want Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to do and its done! With the exception of lemons. I phail so much at those i have to spell fail with 'ph'.


End file.
